Dispensers for dangerous liquids generally include a safety feature associated with the lid or cap of the dispenser which inhibits removal of the lid or cap by requiring a sequence of movements or simultaneous movements to be performed on the lid or cap in order to remove it. Typically the movements are difficult to perform, for example because two movements in transverse or naturally opposing or counterintuitive directions are required simultaneously. Such safety features are generally referred to as “childproof” or “child resistant” since they were developed in order to inhibit a child's access to dangerous contents within a bottle such as medicines whether in solid or liquid form. However, children may learn to remove such “child resistant” lids or caps and users having weak hand strength such as the aged or infirm may be unable to remove “child resistant” lids or caps. Perversely, this leads to some users leaving the lids or caps off the bottles or at least in an intermediate configuration which is not childproof and easy to remove thereby making the content accessible to children or other persons who may be not aware of the dangerous nature of the contents of the bottle.
A study from the US Centre For Disease Control and Prevention dated 3 Apr. 2014 reported that more than half (51.1%) of calls to poison centres due to E-cigarettes involved young children under the age of 5, and about 42% of the poison calls involved people aged 20 and older.
Aspects and embodiments in accordance with the present invention were devised with the foregoing in mind.